The invention relates to a roller cutting and winding machine. In the case of a known roller cutting and winding machine there is provided an unwinding for a broad material band. The material band runs via deflecting rolls into a cutting device, where the material band is cut into longitudinal strips. Subsequent to the cutting device the individual strips are guided via a deflecting and supporting roll to a plurality of winding-on stations, in which there are formed individual coils on both sides of the deflecting and supporting roll. Each winding-on station comprises swivel arms which are adjusted by a power-medium cylinder. The swivelling range comprises the winding range. For the deposition of the individual coils the complete traverse member which supports the different winding-on stations, is adapted to be swivelled.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel machine which provides an improvement of the handling ability of the individual winding-on stations. In compliance with a special object of the invention it shall be possible to swivel the individual winding-on stations, in each case independently of the other winding-on stations, from the winding position into a depositing position.
A further object of the present invention relates to the improvement of the adaptability of the machine to the winding of coils of different band widths.
A further object aspires to the production of coils having different diameters, i.e. of coils having different band lengths.
According to a further object of the invention, the unwinding is improved in such a manner that the exchange of the empty coil tube and a new full coil is sped up.